


Harley's New Invention

by LanguageBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), But like... only slightly, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double-ended vibrator, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Please read the Author's Note, Slut Peter Parker, So that they're legal, Squirting, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cooks, Trans Harley Keener, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Harley Keener, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanguageBoy/pseuds/LanguageBoy
Summary: Harley created a new toy for him and Peter to try out. Despite a handful of delays in getting Peter alone, he manages it and they use it to have a very memorable night.The tags give a much better indication as to the contents of the text. Explicit sexual content between two trans boys is the big thing. More information in the author's note -- make sure to read that for a few warnings!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Harley's New Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Right, then. Haven't written smut in quite a while, and never under this account. I've taken the liberty of aging both Peter and Harley up, though I believe only Peter's age is mentioned in the text.
> 
> A few notes / warnings! Both Peter and Harley are trans and have been on T for a while. They both use certain four-letter words that start with C and end with T to refer to their genitals, so if you're not a fan of that then you should reconsider reading this. They've both had top surgery, and they both live in the Tower. Harley doms Peter a bit. Not discussed in the test but rest assured that it's okay. Peter's a slut and likes being called one (as well as other terms).
> 
> This is probably also slightly physiologically inaccurate. Sorry.
> 
> I... honestly don't know what happened to May. I didn't come up with a clever reason as to why she's not in this. Traveling for work, maybe? Definitely not dead!
> 
> So, yeah. Sorry if this is shit. It has been a long time since doing this. When would there be a better time than now? Only avoiding graduate schoolwork!
> 
> Please stay safe, everyone. Troublesome times, but hopefully getting better!
> 
> Okay. Go read. Thank you!
> 
> *hides*

“Hey Fri, can ya take me up to the penthouse?” Harley asked as he walked toward the elevator from the lab.

“Certainly, Harley,” FRIDAY responded. The elevator doors slid open smoothly and Harley entered, clutching his latest invention in his right hand. He had been working on it in secret from both Tony and Peter (for completely different reasons) during the rare times neither of them were in the lab with him and it was finally complete. The elevator dinged softly and the doors opened once more. The young mechanic peeked his head out of the doors and, seeing no one, stepped out and began to walk toward the living room.

“Harley!”

The boy in question froze for a split-second before he whirled around to see Pepper emerging from the small gym Tony had had installed for his New Year’s resolution (which had already fizzled out). He hastily stuffed what he was holding in his back pocket and hoped that the heat he felt on his face was not visible.

(It was.)

“H-hey, Pep!” He cursed the little crack his voice made. “Watcha doin’?”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. “I was just coming from the gym that Tony needed so badly.” She paused to take in Harley’s state before asking, “how are you?”

“Fine!” Harley replied, a little too quickly. “Just... looking for Peter!”

Pepper smirked for a _very_ brief second before restoring her face to be more neutral. “Ah, of course. I won’t keep you, then.” She glanced at her watch and then added, “dinner’s in a few hours, okay? I believe Tony is making spaghetti.”

Harley’s stomach growled. “Definitely won’t be late to that, then.” He fought the urge to pat his pocket to make sure his invention hadn’t gone anywhere in the fifty seconds he had spent talking with Pepper.

The redhead’s lips curled up in a soft grin as she began to turn around. “I’m off to get cleaned up,” she said. “Let Peter know what’s for dinner, okay?”

Harley grasped the object in his back pocket and started to walk backwards down the hallway toward the living room. “I will!” he agreed. He quickly darted down the hallway before Pepper could say anything else, and flew into the living room to find Peter lying on the couch watching _The Empire Strikes Back_. He paused for the briefest of moments to watch his boyfriend watching the movie he’d seen hundreds of times before as if this were his very first time. “Hey, Pete,” Harley started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Shh, Harls!” Peter hissed. “Luke’s about to figure out who Yoda is!”

Harley stopped talking, a bemused smile on his face. He moved closer and laid his left hand on the back of the couch as he started to tousle Peter’s hair with his right. There were ten seconds of Luke being disbelieving before the movie was interrupted again.

“Boys!” Tony shouted as he came into the room. Peter grumbled as he pushed the “pause” button on the remote. “I need your help to make dinner.”

“What’s for dinner?” Peter replied. His hand was twitching over the “play” button in a very unsubtle manner.

“Spaghetti,” Tony answered. “Coming?”

Harley closed his eyes. _I wish_ , he thought. “Yeah,” he muttered, resigned to pushing off his plans. “Fri, can you transfer and resume playback for Pete in the kitchen?”

“Certainly, Harley,” the AI responded. The television screen went black and Peter jumped off the couch.

Or, at least, he tried.

“You know, Pete, for being part spider, you have terrible coordination,” Tony snarked, wearing a broad grin on his face.

“Shut up,” the spiderling retorted. He pushed himself up from the floor from the heap that he had landed in. “Are we making spaghetti now or what?”

“I’ll be there in a sec,” Harley answered, backing out toward the hall that led to the bedrooms. “Jus’ gotta put something away real quick.” He practically flew down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside of his room. Upon entering his room, he walked over to his bedside table and tapped on a secret button he had installed on the side. A hidden drawer slid out and he removed his new invention from his back pocket.

He had spent the better part of the past week and a half working on it. He hadn’t been able to test it yet and was very impatient to do so, but of course he and Peter were going to help Tony make dinner.

“Guess we’ll be testing this out later,” he mumbled to himself as he put it in the drawer and closed it. With one last forlorn look at the table, he left his room and jogged toward the kitchen.

“Ah, Harls,” Tony exclaimed over the sound of Leia freaking out over the sudden appearance of a Mynock. “Start chopping the herbs, would you?”

Harley nodded in acquiescence as he walked by Peter to get to the cutting board. “Hey, hon,” he whispered into Peter’s ear. The curly-haired eighteen-year-old turned his head and smiled. “Hey,” he whispered back. The spiderling pressed a quick kiss to Harley’s lips before returning to pulling food out of the fridge for the young mechanic to chop up.

The next ninety minutes or so passed very quickly. Pepper arrived shortly after Harley did and the four of them worked together in the kitchen like a well-oiled machine, almost as if they had done this countless times before. Which, y’know, they had.

The spaghetti was, as usual, fantastic. Despite the fact that it wasn’t quite as authentic as Harley knew Tony could make. It didn’t totally matter, though, because Harley could focus on Peter’s lips slurping the spaghetti up from his plate (yes, both Tony and Pepper had told him he shouldn’t do that because Table Manners™, but he didn’t seem to really care. Harley was okay with that.).

Finally, though, dinner had wrapped up and the dishes had been washed. “So…” Pepper said, looking at the three boys. “Movie night?”

Tony started nodding, but Harley quickly interjected before anything could be said. “Nope! Pete and I have some work to do that’s due first thing tomorrow.”

Peter frowned. “We do? I thought that—”

“Yep!” Harley responded emphatically. “Due first thing tomorrow. That science thing, remember? Came out last minute on Friday.”

“Um… no?” Peter said, shooting a confused look at Tony and Pepper. Harley rolled his eyes, strode forward, grabbed Peter’s hand, and pulled him toward Harley’s room.

“O-okay?” Tony called after them, looking completely lost. Pepper smirked and tugged at Tony’s hand.

“We’ll let them be for tonight, hon,” she said as she walked them into the living room. “Let’s watch something on our own.”

* * *

“Finally,” Harley grunted as he and Peter stepped into his room. He shut the door behind them and fell against it with a sigh.

“Oh-kay,” Peter said, staring at his boyfriend. “What was that?”

Harley snapped his gaze up to meet the webslinger’s gaze. “What was what?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “That! You were acting odd all throughout cooking and eating dinner, and then you dragged us away from a family movie night!”

“Well…” Harley trailed off as he moved from the door toward his bed. “You know how I’ve been working on something in the lab for the past week and a half?”

Peter nodded.

“Well, I’ve been trying to make something for both of us.” He turned toward his bedside table and hit the button. “I was making this.” The southern boy pulled out his invention and showed it to Peter. The spiderling’s eyes widened and he took the double-ended vibrator from his partner’s hands.

“Harls, this is…” he trailed off as he stared at the young mechanic’s latest invention. “This is amazing! What does it do?”

Harley smiled and slung one arm around Peter’s waist as he pointed out features with the other. “This one turns on the vibration feature. This one does temperature. This one can make the end extend and retract so it feels like you’re being fucked. You can make the ends inflate, too, if you want to feel more filled. There are a handful of other things, too, and I have a few more ideas for a Mach II if you like this.”

Throughout Harley’s spiel, Peter’s eyes got wider and wider. “Harls, this is… this is absolutely fantastic.”

Harley broke into a wide smile. “Wanna try it out?”

Peter’s immediate response was to mash his lips against Harley’s. Harley responded instantly, moving one hand against the back of Peter’s head and moving them backwards until they fell onto Harley’s bed. The older boy slipped his other hand underneath Peter’s shirt, and slid it up to rub against Peter’s pecs. “Mmm,” Peter whined, “c'mon, Harls, more.”

“Yeah, baby?” Harley moaned back. “You wanna have this inside of you?”

“Uuh,” Peter responded. He wrapped his hands around the hem of Harley’s shirt and half-lifted, half-tore the shirt off of him.

“Hey, I liked that shirt,” Harley sighed, frowning at Peter. Peter shrugged and did the same thing to Harley’s pants.

“Then you shouldn’t have made an incredibly sexy toy for us to use,” Peter sassed before straddling Harley’s barely clothed waist. He then proceeded to tear his own shirt and pants off of himself and laid down on top of Harley, kissing him fiercely and grinding their crotches together. Both boys moaned and rubbed their hands up and down each other’s sides. Peter moaned and rubbed himself against his boyfriend’s body, essentially humping his leg.

“Ready?” Harley gasped, fishing around with one hand for the vibrator. Peter only moaned in response as he fastened his lips to Harley’s neck. The mechanic grabbed their new toy and used his other hand to grasp the waistband of Peter’s underwear. “Gotta take off your underwear, babe,” he whispered. Peter whined but arched his ass just enough so that Harley could slide his boxers off, and added a solid slap to his cheek for good measure. Peter groaned and shoved his face deeper into Harley’s neck. He reached between his legs with one hand and started to rub his pussy, but Harley batted it away quickly. “Not yet, Petey,” he said. He slapped Peter’s ass again and slid his own boxers off in the few seconds that Peter’s body was arched away from his body. “You like that, Pete?” he asked.

Peter nodded frantically. “Yes yes yes,” he panted, rubbing his cunt against Harley’s, desperate for any sort of friction. “More, Harls, please.”

Harley grinned. He loved when his boyfriend got all slutty and desperate. Plus, being an enchanted boy meant that his refractory period was practically nil. “Get against the headboard,” Harley ordered. Peter moaned and pressed his body into Harley’s with greater force. “Now, slut,” Harley commanded, staring at Peter’s eyes. Peter pushed himself up and sat on his ass, back against the headboard and legs splayed. Harley took the opportunity to grab another toy and some lube from his drawer. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Yes, Harls!” he exclaimed, subconsciously lifting himself up slightly. Harley popped open the lube and rubbed some onto his fingers and onto the vibrator he just retrieved. He slid one finder into Peter’s ass and started pistoning it in and out, quickly slipping a second and then a third in. For all the talk of Peter’s super healing, it took a while for his asshole to tighten up after sex. In practically no time at all, he was able to slide the old vibrator into Peter and turn it on. Peter’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he moaned happily.

“Don’t get cockdumb already, babe,” Harley said as he spread lube on the new vibrator. “Do you want hot, cold, or neither tonight?”

“H-hot,” Peter gasped, grabbing the bedsheets in his fists. “I want my cunt to feel like there’s a sauna in it.”

Harley grinned and slid the relevant switch. “Your wish is my command.” He lightly slapped Peter’s clean-shaven pussy and leaned down to lick it.

“Hhhh,” Peter moaned. He grabbed Harley’s hair and shoved his face into his pussy, dildo temporarily forgotten. Harley groaned and started licking his boyfriend’s cunt with abandon, relishing in its taste. “Yeah, Harls, just like that,” he groaned, grinding his crotch into Harley’s face. “Lick my fucking cunt. Suck my clit.” Harley continued his work, licking and sucking everywhere he could get his tongue. “Come on, Harls, come on. Gonna cum,” he panted. Harley threw himself even further into his task, paying special attention to the needy, dripping clit in front of him. Peter panted harder and his movements started to become more jerky. “H-H-Harley, I’m gonna-gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonnaaaaaaa—” His voice trailed off as he squirted in Harley’s face.

“Yeah, Pete, give it to me,” Harley moaned as he continued to lick Peter’s clit. Peter’s orgasm subsided a few moments thereafter and Harley raised his head to stare at his boyfriend. Peter could barely catch his breath and almost came again at the sight of his boyfriend’s face. It was always beautiful to see his boyfriend’s face glistening with the combination of sweat and his cum. Peter surged forward and kissed his boyfriend, moaning both because of the taste of Harley’s cum-covered face and because he jostled the vibrator still nestled inside of his ass. Harley moaned back and reached his tongue into Peter’s mouth. “New vibrator?” Harley gasped.

Peter nodded frantically and flung himself back against the headboard. _Good thing they had had all of the furniture reinforced_ , Harley thought. He took the moment to reapply lube to the vibrator and brought the end that was all warmed up up to Peter’s cunt. Peter’s breath hitched as he could feel the just barely noticeable amount of heat approach his body. “Yes, Harls, fuck me,” he moaned. Harley grinned and slid the vibrator inside of Peter. Peter groaned and instinctively slid further onto the vibrator. “This is so goooooooood,” he sighed.

Harley changed his position so that he was also sitting on his ass, and spread his legs so that his cunt was clearly visible and open for entry. He inched closer to the other end and rubbed inside his lips for good measure before spearing himself with his invention.

Peter was right. This was brilliant. The temperature feature was working perfectly. Harley hit a button fairly in the center and the vibrator whirred to life. Both boys gasped and collapsed backwards as the vibrator stimulated their clits. “Harley, make it fuck us,” Peter moaned as he rubbed around his nipples. Harley could barely manage a nod as he propped himself up on his elbows. He scooted himself closer to Peter (and further onto the vibrator by extension) and hit the button to enable the “fucking feature”, as he had started to call it in his head.

“How fast?” Harley asked, just barely managing in a typical speaking tone.

Peter’s only response was to moan loudly. Harley turned the dial to be at level eight of ten. He took a brief moment to be happy that he had set it up to work up to the speed it was set over the course of a minute or so before it stayed at that speed. Both boys cried out as the vibrator started to fuck their cunts. Peter was especially loud, and Harley could tell he was rapidly approaching his second orgasm. “Oh-my-god-Harley-this-is-great!” Peter called out. Each word punctuated by a thrust of the vibrator. Peter wailed as he reached his second orgasm. Hearing Peter’s cries pushed Harley over the edge as he followed suit, soaking the bed further with his own juices.

This continued on for another two orgasms, one for each boy. “Okay,” Harley panted, reaching down to the vibrator between the boys. “I want you now.” He turned off the vibrator and tossed it gently to the side.

Peter giggled in his typical cumdumb manner. “Okay!” He slid down the bed and started rubbing his cunt to fill the feeling of emptiness. Harley scrambled up and kissed Peter. The spiderling used his sticky powers to wrap his limbs around his boyfriend and latch onto his neck once more. Harley followed his lead and suctioned onto Peter’s side, determined to leave as many marks as he could.

“Wanna eat you out, Harls,” Peter giggled. Harley detached from Peter’s side and nodded, frantically pushing himself back slightly to spread his legs open, much to Peter’s delight. The curly haired brunet turned himself so that he was able to lick Harley’s cunt and Harley could lick his, because eating someone out is always more fun when you’re able to be eaten out. “I’ll lick you if you lick me.” Without even waiting for an answer, he dropped his body on top of Harley’s and covered Harley’s mouth with his wet cunt as he started to lick Harley’s.

“Mmm, such a slut, Petey,” Harley mumbled around Peter’s clit. Peter moaned and rubbed his cunt harder onto Harley’s mouth. “Oh, god, Pete, make me cum. Please make me cum.” His begs quickly deteriorated into nonsensical sounds as Peter sucked on his clit and slipped one of his tiny fingers in Harley’s asshole for good measure. Harley’s body shook at the unexpected intrusion and quickly shuddered into an orgasm, soaking Peter’s face with his cum. Peter gave his boyfriend a second to recover before he flipped their positions so that Peter was lying down and Harley was sitting on Peter’s face. The spiderling used his strength to grip Harley’s hips and force him down onto his face. “Oh, yes, Pete,” Harley whined. He humped Peter’s face and Peter moaned in response. The enhanced hero reached across the mechanic’s body to finger his cunt again, and Harley was sensitive enough after the several orgasms he had already had that it took all of one minute to cum again. Peter came quickly thereafter.

Both boys collapsed on top of each other, completely exhausted.

“I’mma gonna sleep now,” Peter sighed, rearranging his spent and naked body to cuddle against his boyfriend.

Harley nodded in agreement. “We should shower though,” he added.

Peter shook his head. “Sleep first. Shower later.”

“We’re all gross, though,” Harley complained, wrapping his arms around Peter.

“I’ll lick it off you later,” Peter said back. “We’re sleeping now.”

Harley nodded. There was no was he wouldn’t be okay with that. “I love you, Pete.”

The spiderling nodded sleepily and kissed Harley. “I love you too. Thank you for the present.”

Harley smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> *still hiding*
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this. I'll probably write a sequel with the shower scene if there's interest. Please comment? Kudos? I am desperately seeking validation since there's literally nothing else to seek right now.


End file.
